


just like that

by farthendur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Stress Relief, Subspace, Training, handjobs, the slightest Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: Sometimes Taeyong needs a bit of guidance, his mind perfectly blank and his mouth full of cock.





	just like that

**Author's Note:**

> UNDER NO CONDITIONS MAY THIS FIC OR ANY PART OF IT BE REUPLOADED OR COPIED ANYWHERE ELSE.

On days like these, Taeyong employs his ultimate homeostasis restoration methods and balances conventional coping techniques with personally preferred ones.

On days like these, when he has papers to grade for the class he TAs _and_ papers of his own to complete, when he hasn’t gotten enough sleep in days, when there’s dishes piled high in the sink and he hasn’t spent more than an hour awake with his boyfriend since the weekend, Taeyong makes lists, carves out carefully calculated portions of time for each task by setting alarms, drinks strong black tea instead of coffee, instructs Johnny to order in something they’d both enjoy, and, of course, sets aside at least thirty minutes to spend with his mind blissfully blank and his mouth full of cock.

It’s a difficult but healthy routine which results in significantly less anxiety on his part.

Tonight, his needs prevail earlier than anticipated, but he doesn’t fight it. He’s doing great on time and only has a few more papers to flip through before he can focus on the last segment of his essay.

He walks into the living room, mind already hazy and sinking deeper when he sees Johnny. His boyfriend is sitting on the couch, one leg curled under himself, a notebook in his lap as he watches a documentary on the history of gene editing. Taeyong tried watching a bit of it earlier, snuggled up to Johnny’s side on one of his five-minute breaks, but he only understood one word out of ten, so he left Johnny to his homework.

“Hey,” Johnny says, opening an arm to invite Taeyong to sit next to him. He’s wearing a large black hoodie and a pair of tight old shorts that always look like they’ll burst around his powerful thighs.

Taeyong sits down gingerly. When he doesn’t say anything, Johnny leans in to throw him a look.

“You okay, babe? Tired?”

Taeyong wants to reply, but that just feels like too much effort. He throws Johnny a hopeful glance, soothed by his boyfriend’s warm brown eyes.

“Are we doing a thing?” Johnny asks. When Taeyong just nods, he pauses his film and adds gently, “Will you tell me with your words?”

Taeyong’s brow furrows and he wants to pout, but he finds his tongue.

“I just need a bit of help relaxing. And I thought maybe I could make you feel good like I know you like me to.”

Johnny nods, a smile dancing in the corner of his mouth.

“And if you want to stop while you’re making me feel good?”

Now Johnny is expecting too much. The haze in Taeyong’s brain is fragmenting his thoughts too quickly. He tilts his head, making a pleading expression. He reaches out and grabs one of Johnny’s hands and brings it to his lap, pressing it down over his already hard length, buzzing with need.

Taeyong sees his partner draw a sharp breath.

“Oh, baby, you’re already so hard for me. Do you need it real bad?” his tone is encouraging and Taeyong nods vigorously. “I will help you, but I need you to tell me what happens if you want to stop, Yongie. I need to hear it.”

Taeyong looks away frustrated, working his tongue around his mouth.

“I...I...I can say a color or I can say ‘potato salad” or I can-- like this,” he opts to hold up two fingers in the air instead of searching for any more words. “Johnny, _please_.”

“Yes, baby boy, that’s good. That’s what I wanted to hear. Can I have a kiss first?”

Taeyong lets out a little frustrated sigh. Why does Johnny want so much from him when all _he_ wants is his dick in his mouth? He obliges, of course he does, not only because Johnny asked him and it’s another something that will make Johnny feel good, but because Taeyong likes Johnny’s kisses, the little nips he gives his bottom lip.

“Thank you, baby boy,” Johnny sighs, one big hand on Taeyong’s jaw. “Now, how did you want to make me feel good?”

Taeyong wastes no time sliding off the couch and between Johnny’s spread legs, running his palms up and down his thighs. He can’t help himself and presses his face in the crook of Johnny’s thigh, breathing him in and feeling the soft material of his clothes against his face.

“Baby boy…”

A moment later, Taeyong straightens up and looks his boyfriend in the eyes with another pleading look, this time timid. His hands are curling and uncurling into fists on Johnny’s legs.

“Will you…” he presses his lips together a few times, gathering courage, “Will you, um, show me how to do it? Will you teach me?”

Johnny’s hips twitch upwards just barely, though his eyes are still soft. It’s another thing Taeyong does sometimes on days like these: asks Johnny to guide him through the blowjob, as though he’s never done it before.

“Of course I can, baby boy. Especially since you asked so nicely. You want to know how to make me feel good, but you’ve never sucked a man’s cock before, hm?”

Taeyong gasps and looks down, neck flaming. 

“It’s okay. I know you’ll do your best, ‘cause I know you’re a good boy. Now go ahead and touch me, baby, touch me where I know you want to touch me.”

Shy but urged on by the need in his groin, Taeyong places both hands on the swell in Johnny’s shorts. He’s far from full hardness, still.

“Good. Let me help you, sweetheart.”

Johnny nudges Taeyong’s hands lower and pulls down the waistband, sitting up for a second to shimmy his shorts all the way off. He nudges his boxers down too and brings himself out. Taeyong swallows a whimper.

“Go ahead and touch me, baby boy. Put your hand around it and stroke it. That way you’ll feel it getting hard.”

Just the words Taeyong was hoping for. He wraps his delicate fingers around Johnny’s shaft and gives it a couple of strokes, until he hears Johnny hum in pleasure and feels more encouraged to move his hand faster.

“That’s good, baby. Look how hard you’re making me, isn’t it getting big? Now go ahead and give it a lick, right here under the tip and up.”

Taeyong closes his eyes and obeys and exhales the first batch of his worries away when the taste of Johnny’s precum floods his mouth. He licks again and again, until he feels Johnny’s warm hand on his jaw and neck, guiding him down.

“Put it in your mouth, baby boy. That’s just right, open a little wider,” Johnny praises Taeyong when he wraps his lips around the tip. “Now use your tongue right there to make it feel good and suck. Oh, that’s perfect, that feels great, keep sucking.”  
  
Taeyong’s mind is quickly emptying, coherent thoughts replaced by all the sensations of having Johnny’s thick cock in his mouth - the stretch of his lips, the weight of it on his tongue, the familiar scent and the salt in the back of his throat and the guiding press of Johnny’s hand in his hair. Johnny pushes him down, down.

“You’re taking it so well, baby boy, open up a little more. That’s it, keep your teeth out of the way and open up your throat. Feel that pressure? Let me in, baby boy, open up.”

And Taeyong does, easily, so relaxed and happy to be making Johnny feel good. Under Johnny’s tender guidance, he bobs on his length, taking him deeper and deeper, keeping his tongue pressed against the underside. He’s starting to feel just a bit sore, but it’s not his place to interrupt the pace. Johnny knows best.

“Keep sucking, baby, even when you take it deep, okay? Wrap your fingers around the base and move them along with your mouth, that makes it feel even better.”

Johnny’s words are almost whispers and Taeyong feels so safe. Spit dribbles out of his mouth and down his chin, his palm slick with it. Johnny’s hand is pushing him harder as bobs.

“Come off for a second, baby. Take a breath.”

Taeyong is lightheaded as he takes a deep breath and looks at Johnny with blurry eyes.

“Daddy,” he says so softly, as if to himself. He licks Johnny’s thumb when it comes up to trace his bottom lip.

This time Johnny doesn’t say anything, just brings Taeyong’s head back on his cock. This time Taeyong is moaning to himself as he sucks, head lolling one side to the other, lewd sounds filling the air between them. He fucking loves sucking Johnny off and is conscious enough to know that the best part is coming.

“Take it, take it like a good boy, baby, open up. Relax your throat and take a deep breath when I’m pulling out, there you go,” Johnny coaches, but it’s through teeth, as his cock slides in and out of Taeyong’s throat. “You want to be a good boy for daddy, don’t you? Taking my dick so well, like the little cockslut you are…”

Taeyong moans and whimpers around him, jaw almost slack through the way Johnny is stuffing his mouth with cock, loving every second.

“I know you love that, baby boy, being just a hole for me to fuck. I’m so close, why don’t you show me what you learned before I cum all over your pretty face,” at once Johnny releases his hold, but he continues coaching, knowing Taeyong doesn’t have the presence of mind (or wish to have it) to do anything on his own. “Good boy, Yongie, you’re so good. Lick it from the base to the tip. There you go, now just the head, put your little tongue on it and lick.”

Johnny groans and thrusts into Taeyong’s mouth just so, gripping the base of his cock. His words, his husky tone send thrills zipping through Taeyong, buzzing in his fingertips.

“Move your little tongue faster, Yongie, that’s a good boy. Slobber all over it, just like I’ve trained you, I know you love being my cockslut, I know you’d spend hours on your knees for me if you could.”

Johnny allows him another few minutes of delighted licking and suckling on the tip, before he pulls back. Keeping Taeyong’s face close, he jerks himself off fast and satisfying, flicking his wrist at each upstroke to rub at the head. Taeyong is panting, eyes glazed over and barely open, and Johnny’s grunts are music to his ears.

“Close your eyes. Fuck, here comes, baby boy, _ah_ \--”

Hot cum splashes out over Taeyong’s cheekbones and nose. His tongue pokes out to catch what it can. He can barely keep himself upright.

Johnny breathes heavily, milking out the last drops and smearing them over Taeyong’s lips.

“Good boy, my best boy, you were so good for me,” Johnny whisper-chants, thumb stroking Taeyong’s cheek. When he composes himself, he gathers the splashes of cum from Taeyong’s face and pushes it all between his lips, shoving his fingers all the way to the back to make him gag and swallow it all. “Swallow, baby, this is your reward.”

Taeyong misses how it all happens, but some time later he’s in Johnny’s lap, straddling his hips over his boxers. Johnny’s murmuring the sweetest things while pulling Taeyong’s hardness out of his sweatpants. It takes so few strokes, twists of Johnny’s palm, to make Taeyong cum all over his boyfriend’s hand and sweatshirt. Taeyong’s breathy whimpers fill the room even after he orgasms.

The last thing Taeyong remembers is Johnny kissing his cheek, and then Johnny’s soft hoodie is pressed under his face and he is out like a light.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment with your thoughts or feedback! Comments keep authors going.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/johnxuxi).
> 
> This story was vaguelly inspired by [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761472).
> 
> UNDER NO CONDITIONS MAY THIS FIC OR ANY PART OF IT BE REUPLOADED OR COPIED ANYWHERE ELSE.


End file.
